


The Saga of Dan and his Union Pudding

by Ngorasweatr



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Tumblr: luciferprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngorasweatr/pseuds/Ngorasweatr
Summary: Prompt: Dan finds out that Pierce considers the union representative position a job for has-beens, and that Chloe knew this when Pierce gave him the job.





	The Saga of Dan and his Union Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally release anything I write, but have decided to make an exception for this. This one was suggested to me by [Selanda](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Selanda) and they insisted I post it. So here it is. Thanks to Selanda for also being my beta.

“You knew, didn’t you!?” Dan yells across the office to Chloe.

 

“Knew what, exactly?” Chloe tries to make eye contact, and upon finding it too difficult, proceeds to stare off into the nearest desk with a doughnut box.

 

“You knew that Pierce thought the union rep gig was a place for washouts and has-beens to sit for the rest of their careers.”

 

“Dan, I--”

 

“No, Chloe. I’m tired of being the laughing stock of this division.” Chloe tries to interrupt Dan, but he’s vehement and now has a cup of pudding and spoon in hand.

 

“Dan, there was--”

 

“Maybe I can transfer to Commercial Crimes or something. Yeah, I made a mistake, but I would think that my work since then should have more than made up for that.”

 

“DANIEL!” Chloe shouts loudly enough for the entire office floor to stop mid-anything and look over. Dan take a spoon of pudding and shoves it in his mouth in the angriest way possible, which is to say not very angry at all.

 

“What?” Dan says meekly, while pulling the spoon out of his mouth. Chloe’s face is contorted into the look a mother gives her most rambunctious child. To say Dan is familiar with this look is an understatement.

 

“I tried to take the union rep job. I asked Pierce to give it to me right before he gave it to you. It’s why I was in his office. I should have said something then and there, but I didn’t and I’m sorry.” Her face and voice soften as she looks at Dan apologetically.

 

“But...you...you aren’t washed up. Why would you take that gig?”

 

“Pierce asked me the same question. It’s why he wouldn’t give it to me.”

 

“That tells me what he thinks of me. Well, I’m not going to take it. I’m going to march into Lieutenant Pierce’s office and tell him exactly what I think of his viewpoint of me!” Dan huffs off towards Pierce’s door while Chloe tries to stop him.

 

“Dan! You don’t want to do that! Trust me!” Chloe calls out. Dan turns around just before reaching the door.

 

“Why not? At least I’ll be standing up for myself for once!”

 

Dan turns and takes the last few steps towards the door. Chloe scrunches up her face as she knows exactly what is about to happen. Dan, full force, put his forearm out to open the glass door leading into Lieutenant Pierces office, but instead of finding himself traversing the threshold, Detective Espinoza faceplants into the glass at high speed.

 

T-H-W-O-N-N-N-G-G-G!

 

He falls backwards onto the hard floor, pride first. Chloe rushes over to help him up, but he refuses, standing on his own.

 

“Let me guess...he’s not in today and that is what you were trying to tell me.” Dan holds his nose, making sure to note whether or not it is bleeding and/or broken. It isn’t either, he thinks to himself as he sighs gratefully.

 

“Yyyyyeah.” Chloe looks at the floor again, this time noting that Dan is wearing a pair of pineapple print socks. He always did have a flair for footwear, she thought.

 

“I’m going to go back to my desk now, and pretend that this never happened. Thank you for the apology, Chloe.”

 

Dan heads toward his desk, slowly, and Chloe picks up her phone and dials Lieutenant Pierce’s cell number. Maybe she can try to make this right, somehow.


End file.
